Spaced Out
|developertime = 0:49.95 |hint = Unlock a new path by earning all of the colored gems. |relictimes = : 2:03.00 : 1:09.24 : 0:56.95 |prev = Pack Attack |next = Totally Bear}} Spaced Out (カラーダイヤの しれん lit. Color Diamonds Trial in Japanese) is the twenty-fifth level and is the final level of the fifth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. The second of two levels set inside Cortex's space station, it is the final non-hidden level in the game, and thus the final level to contain a crystal. It mostly consists of familiar obstacles already seen in Piston It Away, though it introduces new floating platforms with dangerous glowing hot sides, though the tops are safe to stand on. Perhaps the most notable feature of this level is the multicolor gem path, a secret route that requires the player to have all five colored gems to complete. Each gem's path seems to have a specific theme - the blue gem's path focuses on platforming, involving pistons and floating sparky tentaclebot units, the green gem's path on shrinkage rays, the yellow gem's path on the glowing hot discs, the red gem's path on a combination of shrinkage rays and shield-wielding lab assistants, and the purple gem's path on a straight-forward walk to the hidden clear gem and the exit. The main path of the level is similarly filled with tricky (though less difficult) platforming bits. The multicolor gem path is also filled with lives. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate (bonus round only) *Locked Crate (bonus round only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (bonus round only) Hazard Count * Sparky Tentaclebot Units: 14 * Giant Pistons: 34 * Barricading Lab Assistants: 4 * Robot Walkers: 6 * Shrink Rays: 16 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 33 Spaced Out Spaced Out - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 32) Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Spaced Out (Color Gem Route) 1080 HD Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Spaced Out (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD Crash Bandicoot 2 - Spaced Out Platinum Relic-0 Gallery spacedout1.png spacedout2.png spacedout3.png spacedout4.png spacedout5.png spacedout6.png spacedout7.png spacedout8.png spacedout9.png spacedout10.png spacedout11.png spacedout12.png spaced out level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen Spaced Out Remastered.png|Remastered level. Spaced Out.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The stairs of nitro boxes exist in Dive! Crash. That's fake in fact. Try to stand on it. Trivia *This level's name is a sly reference to the famous 1980 Warner Brothers Bugs Bunny/Marvin the Martian animated cartoon short, Spaced Out Bunny. *Alternatively, the level's name could be a reference to the common phrase "spaced out." *Interestingly, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced would also feature a level called Spaced Out. It is unknown why Vicarious Visions repeated this level's name or if they unknowingly did it. *Spaced Out and Bug Lite are the last levels of Crash 2 and Crash 3 and both have a clear gem at the end of a multicolor route. *This level partially mirrors the previous game's The Great Hall level, as this level has a Multicolor Gem Path, while The Great Hall has a Clear Gems path. If Crash 1 used Crash 2's level numbering system, The Great Hall would also be level 25. **This level's Japanese name also recalls players of The Great Hall level, which is called "White Diamonds' destination is?" literally in the Japanese version. *This is one of only four levels in the Crash platforming series from Crash 2 onwards that has more crates on the bonus path than the main path, the others being Ruination and Night Fight, also from Crash 2, and Drip, Drip, Drip from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. es:Spaced Out fr:Spaced Out it:Spaced Out Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Outer Space Levels Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Levels with Gem Paths